


I hate you?

by JikookWoW



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Clumsiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fast Food, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Girls' Night Out, Guns, Horny Teenagers, Hugging, Izumo has anger issues, Izumo has insomnia, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Neck Kissing, OMG too many to list, Past Relationship(s), Shame, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Social Media, Swords, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, shiemi has self confidence issues, wow this is a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikookWoW/pseuds/JikookWoW
Summary: When shiemi wants to befriend izumo, izumo doesn't except her friend request claiming that she doesn't like her but lately izumo has been having trouble with her heart every time she see's shiemi almost as if...she loves her.





	1. Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I ship this?

"Ugh Shiemi" was all I thought when she walked her happy go lucky ass into the classroom, with her big bulging emerald eyes and ridiculous cheesy smile, She was just so happy all the time and it annoyed me to no end.

"Ugh" I mumbled under my breath as she walked past, my best friend paku holding my arm trying to calm me down which was pretty hard for her considering that I was in a bad mood already.

"Why?" you ask, its because of Ryuuji suguro that I'm in a bad mood just seeing his face makes me want to kill someone, he's such an ass and so cocky and I just can't stand it!.

I unconsciously punched the wooden desk infront of me making a small dent in it, by now everyone even Mr. Okumara were staring at me and my bleeding fist from the splinter that pricked my smooth white hand.

But I didn't care, the pain wasn't new to me at all.

"Uhm m-miss kamiki?".

"What Moriyama!?" I snapped sharply turning my head towards the little blonde that called my name.

"Y-your hand miss Kamiki".

I looked down at my hand unfased at the blood dripping from it. "So what? I'm used to this shit".

"S-still. It's really not good to keep wounds open so Uh-uhm m-may I s-see y-your h-hand please miss k-kamiki?".

I was about to protest but I noticed that my hand did sting a little, afterpain I guess so I gave in.

"Fine but make it quick and don't touch me afterwards, got it?".

"O-oh of course I understand miss kamiki, here let me just get a few things from my bag".

I watched her ruffle through her bag before she pulled out some green healing gel(from amateur surgeon), some alcohol, tweezers, a cotton ball, and some bandage wraps setting them all on the desk infront of me.

"Damn, is your bag a fucking hospital" i spat.

"N-no now um M-may I please see your hand miss kamiki?".

"Sure" I nodded before puling my sleeve up and placing my palm in hers making her blush at the contact.

[What's up with her?] I thought.

I winced a little when she took the splinter out and dabbed the alcohol covered cotton ball on my wound.

"Sorry it might sting a bit".

"I know how alcohol works" I deadpanned.

"R-right of course, I'm sorry".

"Yeah yeah just get this over with, I'm getting tired of you touching me" I mumbled getting a bit impatient and annoyed also.

"Uh yes of course I will, I'm actually almost done I just need to wrap the bandages around".

She took my hand and put the first layer of bandage on the wound before she started wrapping it around.

I pulled my hand away as soon as she was done and took a look at my hand examining her work.

"Hmph you still got a lot of work to do but I guess it'll do for now".

"Hey! would it kill you to say thankyou for once" Ryuuji said trying to call me out.

I turned towards him so fast that I'm sure i got whiplash "shut up you ass hat! I don't wanna hear a thing you have to say!".

"Heh still a bitch after all these years, huh?".

"Shut up you tool!".

"Oh yeah? You weren't saying that when you dated me".

....................

I was speechless after that and I was about to blow.

He was gonna die today............


	2. One last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why am I crying?"

"Hah that got her" Ryuuji's slick mouth popped off again.

"I hate you, you know you are such an asshole!" I yelled aiming my fist towards his face.

Unfortunately someone stopped me just before my fist made contact with Ryuuji's face. That someone being Mr. Okumura.

"There will be no fighting in my class and no guy will hit a girl on my watch" he pushed his glasses up.

"Calm down man, I wasn't gonna hit her".

"Bullshit" I replied quickly.

"Why you little!..." he got in my face.

"STOP IT!" Mr. okumura yelled.

"Ah gomenasai" We both said in unison.

"You guys need to learn how to get along".

"But why!? I don't need to be friends with this asshole!".

"What if you guys were in a situation where you had to save the other's life, then what will you do!?".

"Heh she can die for all I care".

"I'll kill him myself then!".

"Detention for both of you, 5:00 pm".

"Wait but...".

"No buts! until you guys learn how to get along you'll be in detention all week, now I'll see you at 5:00 pm, class dismissed!".

"Hahhhhh" I sighed watching the other guys leave, Rin kissing shima on the way out.

"I can't believe you got us in detention".

"Hey! we both played a part in this so don't pin everything on me!".

"Yeah I guess, but still".

"Hmm" I took a deep breath before speaking again, "Why did you do that?".

"Do what?, what are you talking about?".

"Why did you tell everyone that I dated you?" I asked dropping my head into my knees.

"Look, I was angry but y...".

"It was embarrassing!" I could hear my voice cracking but I wouldn't let myself cry. {Crying is for the weak} 

"Look, I'm sorry izu, I really am, I know that I shouldn't have said that alright, but to be completely honest......it wasn't all that bad dating you and to be fair.....you were kinda being a bitch to sheimi, and i couldn't just stand by and watch" I could feel his eyes on me, staring into my soul.

"Fuck i know Sugu, I'm a bitch to everyone though so she should expect it.........and for the record........it wasn't that bad dating you either" I raised my head to look him in the eyes.

He looked at me for a few seconds.

He got up striding towards me, wrapping one arm around my waist pulling me close.

"W-wait Ryuji, I thought we were supposed to just be friends or um enemies going separate ways and moving on".

"I know Izu, and we will, but let's seal that promise with something that we should've sealed with.........one last kiss" he said leaning forward with puckered lips.

I'm not gonna lie, I was a tad nervous but I too leaned toward meeting him halfway feeling my lips against his.

 

\------------------  
(Sheimi's POV)

I kinda felt bad that miss Kamiki had detention tonight so I decided to bring her something to eat from my house.

I stopped infront of Mr. Okumura's door and looked inside, immediately dropping the food when I saw what was going down in there.

Izumo and Ryuji were kissing!.

[B-but why would they be kissing?] I thought..

[I know he mentioned that him and Miss Kamiki dated.........Is it possible that maybe........] I gasped "They could have gotten back together!.

I shook my head furiously trying to get rid of my thoughts.

Sighing I leaned my head on the door trying to stop myself from crying unsuccessfully.

"Wh-why?, why am I crying?".

"Miss moriyama?".

"Ah!" I jumped, eyes wide as I examined the intruder, quickly composing myself and engaged in conversation.

"Oh Mr. Okumura, hi" I gave a forced smile.

"Hey what's wrong shiemi, you look like you've been crying" he reached out to touch me but I flinched away.

"I-im fine Mr. okumura, please don't touch me".

"But sheim.....".

"Oh wow look at the time, I gotta get back home and........Check the herbs, yeah I have to check the herbs!".

"Ga-huh but sheim...".

"Bye Mr. okumura!" I said running past him, bolting out of the school as fast as I could, leaving mr. Okumura shocked and confused.

 

\--------------  
"Hah shiemi" he sighed looking after her running figure then at the dropped food, picking it up and disposing of it before he entered the class.

 

\--------------

I busted through the door to my house and quickly ran upstairs locking myself in my room, ignoring my mother's questions.

I panted, belly flopping on my bed and stuffing my face into my pillow letting it soak up my salty tears.

Why was I crying?, why did seeing her kiss him hurt?, why was it affecting me so much?..........Why!?.

I punched my pillow letting out all my anger and sadness on it, eventually drifting into a deep sleep with an empty stomach and broken heart.


End file.
